You're My Obsession
by killerkitty15
Summary: (read warnings)(M for reason) Matthew is caught in an abusive relationship but, worse of all, his children constantly witness it. He turns to his old friend Gilbert for shelter and protection who willingly takes in Matthew and the kids. There's still some trauma and mental scars but Gil's always had a soft spot for Mattie. Can this tentative friendship blossom into something more?
1. Chapter 1

**OMG, what?! ANOTHER PRUCAN?! YES, BECAUSE I DON'T get out much...and they're my OTP...oh god i need to widen my range of writing...**

_**Warnings: NO FLAMES, mentions of mpreg, domestic violence, implied rape, I took creative license on the ages of the Canadian Providences that are in no way accurate, grammar errors  
**_

_**Pairing: starts off Canadax2p!France, ends up being PruCan eventually... **_

* * *

"He casts the kind of glow only a city knows

Light creeping into the coffin

Of these sleepy suburban homes

He's so alive in the places everyone here has a hole

Bury myself in the front lawn

Hope he'll come dig up my bones

Streets here are cemeteries

They feel alive when they're dead

He wakes up all of the skeletons

Every time i look at him

He reminds me beautiful things

Can come from something ugly

Flowers grow amoungst the weeds

Good things have come from nothing

He casts the kind of glow only a city knows

He's so alive in the places everyone here has a hole"

_~Sleepy Towns and Cemeteries_ by Nicole Dollanganger

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"I'm done."

"W'at do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," Matthew said wrapping his arms protectively around himself, "I...w'we're done. Nous sommes sur" _(we're over)_. The Canadian licked his lips nervously, standing close to the wall and watching his long time boyfriend; his boyfriend's greasy, blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, eyes glazed over with drunkenness, hairy chest and arms -bare, feet bare and grey sweatpants hanging low on his hips.

Francois **(A/N: pronounced FRAN-SWAAAAAAH. there's a good reason why i'm pointing this out)** looked up from the TV screen, a bottle of wine and a cigarette in his right hand. "Ce que vous voulez dire que 'nous sommes faits'?" _(what you mean 'we are done')_ he snapped cigarette dangling from the corner of his lips as he looked up from the recliner.

Flinching beneath his glare, the younger male swallowed, "I-I-I mean...I don't want to be in a relationship with you a-anymore..."

"W'at makes you zhink you 'ave any right to talk to moi like zhat?!" the older male demanded slamming his wine bottle onto the coffee table -miraculously not breaking it -and rising to his feet, "Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous? I work my ass off to take care of you -you zlut -et zhose -zhose marmots sales!" _(After all I've done for you?...filthy brats)_

"They're _your_ kids too!" Matthew snapped in a rare moment of true anger, actually raising his voice to a deafening volume, "_You_ got me fucking knocked up, _they're your fucking responsibility, too!_"

"Well, you should 'ave told moi you were one of zhose fucks zhat could get pregnant-!"

"_I was fifteen_, being taught by nuns, I didn't have a fucking clue-!"

"Chienne! Don't you dare talk to moi like zhat!" Francois back handed the younger male across the face; his head twisted to the side, the stinging pain in his face distracting. He couldn't stop the Frenchman from grabbing his wrists in one hand -Francois' hands being larger than Matthew's -and Matthew's neck in the other. "Vous chatte, don't you ever learn?! I'm in charge around 'ere" -the hand around Matthew's neck squeezed -"_Not. You_." The smaller male didn't know what he did to make God, and the Universe, pissed, but at that exact moment his children walked through the front door. The four of them fell silent, standing still and staring wide eyed.

Ashton was the oldest at ten. He had pale, blonde-ish hair, cut short with a curl hanging in the front, dark blue eyes, was tall for his age and was relatively skinny. He wore jeans, worn black sneakers that were practically falling apart and his green t-shirt peaked out from beneath his puffy, grey coat. His chapped lips were parted as he saw what his Papa was doing to his "Mama". Joelle was the second oldest at eight and a half. She had bright blue eyes, wavy brown hair up in a messy bun and wore a denim, over-all dress, thick, orange, pink and red striped tights, black, ankle strap shoes and a patched up, pink coat. Joelle held the baby of the family; Nala at three, who was dressed like a big, purple puff ball with the only parts of her body visible being her eyes from through the hat, jacket hood, scarf and mittens. Joelle stared wide eyed, her sister clueless. Vincent was six, born after Joelle. He had wavy, strawberry blonde hair with a hair curl, glasses, blue-grey eyes and he was still chubby with baby fat, he wore baggy jeans, light up sneakers and a blue, long sleeve shirt sticking out from beneath his brown jacket. He looked like he was going to cry.

The vision of his children wavered, blurring, and Matthew realized he was going to cry. "G-Go to your room," he choked out, the hand at his neck and tears in his throat making it hard to breathe, "Don't c-come out, Ma-Mama will be there soon to help you with your home-homework." He felt the older man's hand shaking in anger, tightening his grip. The kids didn't move as he whimpered and Matthew had to yell, "_Go_!" before they ran to their room.

Immediately after the kids rounded the corner, Francois punched his stomach. He bent at the waist, hands clutching his stomach and gasping. Another punch was delivered to his shoulder and Matthew wobbled. Then he was kneed in the side, making him loose his balance and fall to the floor.

"_Ugly_" -he was kicked in the shoulder -"_stupid_" -he was kicked in the stomach -"chienne irrespectueux!" _(disrespectful bitch)_. Matthew let tears fall from his eyes as he was continuously kicked, occasionally punched. He wondered how his life got so fucked up. How did he let things get so out of hand? Eventually, the hitting stopped and his body trembled, hot tears dripping onto the stained carpet. "Levez-vous" _(stand up)._ His muscles, burning and aching, wouldn't work and he couldn't get up. He couldn't move. "I zaid: _Get. Up!_" Francois shouted grabbing the younger by the hair and jerking him to his feet.

Matthew gasped, hands shooting up and fingers wrapping around the taller male's wrist; his scalp burned and he sniffled, tears dripping down his face and into his mouth. He knew what was going to happen and his blood ran cold. "_N-No,_ p-p-_please_, Francois," Matthew begged hiccuping and stuttering, "I'll be good, I'll be quiet, I-I-I pr-promise!"

A sadistic smile spread across Francois' face. "Should 'ave zhought of zhat before you opened zhat mouth of yours," he snarled using his grip on Matthew's hair to slam him into the wall, also stained, "_Now, you'll pay_, vous chienne!"

He whimpered digging his heel into the carpet and his hands trying to find something to grab onto. "N-Non! _Stop_, plea-please, _sto-stop_!" Matthew cried forgetting his children were there, "Please, Je'taime, _je'taime!_ St-Stop i-i-it!"

"Be quiet, you pédé inutile," he hissed slamming the younger blonde against the wall for a second time, "You asked for zhis, you deserve it!" Matthew inhaled sharply as the door to their bedroom was pushed open and he was tossed onto the bed.

He watched in silent horror as Francois closed the door with a quiet _click_ and approached the bed, evil grin on his face. "Non, Fr-Francois..._please.._." he whimpered backing up on the bed, towards the head board. He didn't want those hands to touch him, didn't want that filthy man near him.

"You. Are. _Mine. Salope_." A punch struck Matthew's cheek, stunning him long enough that the Frenchman was able to get some rope out of the bedside table and tie Matthew's wrists to the bed.

~oOo~

With one final thrust, semen mixed with blood and Francois collapsed in drunk, sweaty exhaustion. It was only a matter of seconds before he was laying on Matthew's legs, fast asleep. Silent tears dripped down his face as he hysterically tried to yank his wrists free; he had to get the cum out before he got pregnant. _Again_. He couldn't let that happen again.

The door opened and he froze. In the doorway stood his two eldest, Ashton and Joelle.

_"Mama._.." Joelle whimpered looking at the horrible sight before her. Sheets torn and stained with blood, the same blood that covered Papa's lap and Mama's thighs, semen on the sheets and squished between the adults. The grown ups were naked, Papa passed out with his head on Mama's stomach, Mama's hair was matted to his face by tears and almost every part of his body was bruised.

"I-I told you not to come in when your father's like this..." Matthew scolded weakly, he couldn't look at them. He was dirty, disgusting, pitiful. He was ashamed that some of the cum was his. He got hard when he was being _raped!_ **(A/N: I wanted to quickly point out that -during rapes- it's not uncommon for someone to become aroused but it doesn't necessarily mean they liked/enjoyed what happened to them) **

"We know," Ashton mumbled, "We...We didn't listen...We brought towels."

Matthew chocked on a sob, hiding his face in his arm. He was an awful parent, letting his children see him like that. "Don't..._Don't_..." he whimpered but they didn't listen. Instead, they walked up to the bed, Ashton going to his Mama's left and Joelle going to her Mama's right, untying his wrists from the bedposts. Joelle gently rolled her father off of Matthew, blushing and covering Francois' vital regions with part of the torn sheet. Ashton tried to gently mop the fluids off his mother's stomach and the outer parts of his thighs.

"Jo, can you grab Mama's robe?" he asked and she ran to the bathroom quickly returning with an old, pink robe.

"Mama?" Joelle said watching him slide the robe on his shoulders.

"Oui, mon chéri?" Matthew said quietly, tying the sash around his waist.

"Ma-Mama," Ashton said motioning for his sister to help their 'mother' to his feet. Once they were in the hallway, bedroom door closed behind them, he continued, "...are we...are we still _leaving_?"

He felt foolish for not remembering. "O-Oui..." Matthew said opening the door to the bathroom; taking a deep breath, he turned leaning against the threshold for support. "D-Désolé..." he apologized running his fingers through his children's hair, "I...I didn't _want_...didn't _want_ you to-."

"_Mama_," Joelle breathed hugging the older man tightly around the waist, "we still love you."

"Yeah..." her brother agreed as he hugged Matthew's side, "we don't think of you any different."

Tears fell in heavy droplets and Matthew quickly kneeled to hug his children close. "I love you," he said kissing their foreheads and smoothing their hair away from their faces, "Things'll get better. I promise. We won't ever have to see him again."

"We'll help the others pack," she said petting Matthew's hair.

"You just take a shower," Ashton soothed kissing his parent's cheek, "I'll grab your clothes, just shower, Mama."

Matthew smiled, making sure he kissed them on the cheek before they trotted off. Shakily, he got to his feet and tried to ignore the burning pain in his lower body; he tried not to cry every time he moved but that was hard. He did, however, have to reach beneath the bathroom sink, hidden in a box of scrub sponges was a disposable cell phone. Matthew placed it on the ugly pink counter top of the sink, turning away to twist the clear knobs of the shower. The shower head sputtered as his trembling hands removed the robe, simultaneously reaching for the cheap phone. His fingers had long ago memorized the number.

"Hallo?" The familar German voice sent relief crashing through him so hard that a fresh wave of tears fell from his eyes. He clutched at the counter, falling to his knees and sobbing. "_H-Hallo_?" the voice was worried and tense.

"_G-Gilbert!_" he cried out quietly, "_He-He,_ mon dieu, _Gi-Gil-_!"

"Mattie?" the albino shouted motified, "Birdie? Mein Gott, d-did he-?"

"It hurts," Matthew whined. He couldn't bare to hear it, not _that_ word. _Rape_.

"Ok, ok, Vӧgelchen," Gilbert crooned, "Just...keep me on ze line und ve'll talk as you shower. Zhat good?"

"Uh-huh," the blonde sniffled, breathing heavily as he rose to his feet, "H-H-How's the weather by you?"

"Varm," he said in that soothing way of his, "Gilbird vent vizh me to ze grocery store, today. He...he found some _really_ good maple syrup; I...I zhink you vill like it." Matthew stepped into the hot spray and hissed as the heat hurt his skin. "Birdie...vhy...vhy did he do zhis?"

"I t-told him I was d-d-done," the blonde sobbed, "I told h-hi-him and he...he ha-had to pu-_punish_ me-" Matthew paused, eyes widening, "G-Gil, I-I have to wash the-the cum ou-out-."

"Shhh, it's alright. Put ze phone down, I vill still be here."

"Me-Merci." Matthew put the phone down on the counter, quickly retreating back under the spray. The pain from his bruises and cuts had reduced to a dull ache; he wet his hair before biting his bottom lip and sticking two fingers inside himself. Nearly screaming, and not in pleasure, he began to clean it and watched as the fresh blood mixed with semen. He felt sick and doubled over, vomiting in disgust and hatred. I want Francois dead, I want to beat his face in! After carefully washing his hair, he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his shoulders. Matthew stuck his head out the door, seeing clean clothes and scooping them up. "G..Gil? Gilbert?" he said hesitantly into the phone, setting his clothes on the toilet lid. Don't hope, don't hope, don't-.

"Hey, Birdie~" Gilbert hummed making the blonde's heart leap into his throat with joy; he was so happy, he giggled. "Vhat's so funny?!" Gilbert demanded from the other end but the blonde could tell he wasn't angry. _Teasing. He was teasing._

"You~" he giggled placing a hand over his mouth. Matthew was so glad the albino had remained friends with him; all his old high school friends had drifted away from him, thanks to Francois' brain washing and isolation, but not Gilbert. While Francis **(A/N: pronounced FRAN-SISSSSSS)**, Francois' twin and polar opposite, had moved back to France up until very recently and Lovino had moved farther away to some unknown part of Canada to be with his boyfriend, Gilbert had stayed close. He made sure to "run into" Matthew as often as possible, to which he was grateful. It was through his friend's help that enabled Matthew to leave with his children. "I can't wait for you to meet them," he breathed. He wasn't able to trust his kids before but, now, he could. He could trust them. He would get out.

"Me too, if zhey are anyzhing like you." They stayed in comfortable silence for a few moments before it was broken by Gil. "You need to get ready for Francis," Gilbert said softly, "Make sure you zhrow zhis phone avay. Und be safe."

"I will," the younger male promised with a small smile, "Thank you, Gil. You're an awesome friend."

He could practically hear Gil's grin. "Danke, Vӧgelchen," the albino said, "I'll see you soon. _Hurry_." With that he hung up.

Matthew got to his feet, pulling on the black sweatpants, boxers and extra large, white t-shirt Ashton had picked out for him. He tucked the phone into his pocket before leaving the bathroom, walking down the hall and opening the door to his kids' bedroom. The walls were blue with green vertical stripes, toys on the brown carpet, bunk beds against the right wall, a toddler bed and crib against the left wall and a dresser by the door. Joelle and Ashton helped the younger kids pack. When Matthew entered, clothes were already stuffed in book bags and jackets were on. "We're ready, Mama," Ashton said grabbing Vincent's hand.

Matthew nodded, kneeling in front of the two youngest children, "Babies, come by Mama." They giggled, rushing over to wrap their chubby arms around Matthew's neck. He tried not to wince. "Babies, we're going on a trip with Uncle Francis but you can't tell Papa, ok?"

"Ok, Mama!" they said a little too loudly.

"Alright, now be very quiet," he said wincing as he placed Nala on his hip, "Vince, hold your big brother's and sister's hands." After making sure he did what he was told, Matthew walked to the front door. He saw a familiar blonde figure in a silver minivan. "There he is," Matthew sighed in relief, "Come on kids." He rushed them out of the house and into the van. "Merci, Francis," he said squeezing Francis' hand, "I know you were busy in Paris and-."

"Non, non," the nicer of the Frenchmen said waving his hand in the air as if to swat away Matthew's words, "you et ze petites are more important."

"_MAMA!_" Vincent interupted, "I don't got my-my blankie and Nala don't have her-her piglet!"

Matthew sighed, "Ok, I'll get it. Stay here..." He walked quickly back in the house, going towards his kids' room. Looking around the room he saw Vincent's blue blankie and Nala's piglet stuffie, but he also found Ashton's green blankie and Joelle's toy Tigger. He smiled at the blankies and stuffies before gathering them up and moving towards the front door again.

_"Ah_, zo you _are_ trying to leave moi." Matthew' blood froze as he spun around, seeing Francois standing behind him in jeans and nothing else, "Wizh ze brats, too, I zee."

"Francois, I-." He was cut off by a rough smack across his cheek.

"You didn't learn your lesson zhen?" Francois sneered grabbing one of the younger blonde's arms, "You know w'at zhis means: Je dois vous punir de nouveau." _(I have to punish you again)_

"Non, let go!" he shrieked panicking and trying to pull away. Francois sneered, slapping him again before trying to drag him to the bedroom for a second time. With a strength neither knew he possessed, Matthew grabbed a lamp from the table next to the couch and brought the ceramic down on Francois' head, an enraged battle cry falling passed his lips. The lamp shattered and his arm was freed. Matthew took off running, jumping into the passenger's seat like a ninja. "Drive, _drive, DRIVE!_"

Francis stepped on the gas and they sped away from the curb. He looked out the rear view mirror and saw Francois run out of the house with a nasty cut on his forehead, hopping in his cheap, battered, puke green car. The twin swore softly, speeding up the minivan.

"...he's following, isn't he?" Matthew said bitterly, it wasn't really a question because he knew that man -could you even call him a man? -would.

"Oui, 'e iz," Francis confirmed. He reached into the pocket of his slacks and wiggled his cellphone out; it was expensive and new and the disposable one in the pocket of Matthew's sweatpants seemed inadequate. Francis quickly dialed a number and held it between his ear and shoulder. "Bonjour, mon lapin...I know, I know but...but zhis iz important...you know le petit ami de mon frère? ...oui...oui, zhat one... 'is nom iz Matthieu...yes, well, I 'ave 'im in a rental car...non, non, 'ow can you zhink zhat?! I only 'ave eyes for you-."

"Francis, he's getting closer!"

"Oui, well, ok lapin, listen! ...yes..._yes_, I know you always..._Arzhur_! Let me speak! ...mon dieu, I'm taking Matthieu to Gilbert's 'ouse to be safe...I called...I called because mon brozher iz following us...I should be driving by your police car...désolé, police _cruiser_, any zecond. Can you please slow 'im down? Pull 'im over for speeding? ...Merci, mon amour, au revior~!"

"Who was that?" Matthew asked hands clenching around his seat belt.

"A...man I know _very_ well. 'e iz a police officer et 'as agreed to 'elp."

"What-?"

They passed a police car and Matthew's mouth went dry. Francois had made it clear that if he ever went to the police, not only would the older man be locked up in prison, but their kids would be taken and sent to an orphanage. His instinct was to run to Francois, for the protection Francois' _insisted_ he would always give willingly. That, of _course_, was a lie, but some part of his brain was _insisting_ that the older man loved him and would save him. Francis slowed down and blew a kiss at the officer in the car. He had messy, blonde hair, thick eyebrows, a bullet proof vest and was sipping tea from a Styrofoam cup, his acid green eyes glared in Francis' direction but he nodded. We sped passed him and it wasn't until Francois drove passed that the car's siren came on. The police car followed Francois and Francis' cars for about five minutes before the puke green car pulled to the side of the road. "HA!" Francis laughed smiling bitterly, "Didn't I tell you, Matthieu? Mon lapin, always pulls zhrough~!"

"...Your...rabbit?" Joelle questioned hugging her Tigger close to her chest.

"Ohonhonhon~! Oui, mon Angleterre iz mon lapin!"

"But...why-?"

"It's just a pet name," Matthew cut in, "Just like how I call you guys 'cher'."

"Oh...ok!"

He relaxed back in his seat, watching the inner city scenery pass by in a blur. Feeling his injuries start to catch up with him, he sighed and closed his eyes. _We're finally free,_ he thought before falling into a much needed sleep.

But, what someone thinks and what actually happens can be totally different things.

* * *

**I'M DONE **

**I'M TIRED**

**REVIEW**

* * *

_**Characters:**_

**Matthew (Canada)**

**Francois (2p!France)**

**Francis (France) (is the twin of 2p!France)**

**Arthur (cop that pulled Francois over) (England)**

**Vincent (Ontario) (third born) (not historically accurate)**

**Nala (Nunavut) (littlest) (not accurate wit history)**

**Joelle (British Colombia) (2nd oldest) (again not accurate historically)**

**Ashton (Quebec) (oldest)**

**Gilbert (Prussia)**

* * *

**that's it i think**

**GO TO BED**

**Love you**

**Review**

**I love you soo much**

**~KITTY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the FABULOUS reviews~ I wuv you guys!**

**So anyway, I went to an amusement park with my friends and got a MEGA sunburn on my shoulders and shoulder blades and I'm super itchy so, I don't know what you should do with that info, but just know I am currently kinda distracted **

_**OH! And this takes place a few days after Matthew leaves FRAN-SWAAAAAAAAAAAH**_

_**Warnings: fluff, awkwardness, yaoi, sort of graphic rape/domestic violence, alcoholism, NO FLAMES**_

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

It was raining as Gilbert sat inside his small house. On the outside it looked like a two story, fairy tale, English cottage; the roof was black shingles, though, not straw or hay, the door was an evergreen color that matched the color of the fence, the gate to the fence was copper and blue cornflowers sat in window boxes. It was cozy, cute and bought just for Matthew. The albino wished it was bigger, but it was all he could afford on the crappy salary of a mechanic.

He had the news on as he sat on the leather sofa, reading beneath a blanket. And. Bored out of his...his fucking mind! _Gott, I really need a life... _The door bell rang and he jumped to his feet. He saved his page -because he worked hard to get to page 78 damn it! -and took off his reading glasses, before running to the front door like a fucking dog. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" he shouted least he loose the chance at human interaction. He pulled the door open and his smile got bigger, "Birdie~!"

Matthew stood in the rain, three children huddled by his legs and one in his arms; they were all wet and shaking, Matthew in nothing but a too big, white t-shirt, sweatpants and stocking feet. The blonde offered a shy smile. "H-Hi, Gil," he said teeth clacking together, "C-C-Ca-Can we come i-i-in?"

Realizing how rude he was being, Gilbert stepped aside and nodded. "Can I get you anyzhing? Tea, coffee, hot chocolate?"

"Um, hot chocolate for them and some towels?" he asked hesitantly, stepping onto the oak floors, "N-No-Nothing for me, please."

Thankful that he'd been too lazy to take up his clean laundry, Gilbert reached into the basket and gave them each a towel. He quickly made hot chocolate for the kids as well as Matthew, adding maple syrup to the blonde's. "So...how'd it go?" Gilbert asked after handing out the hot chocolate. He sat in a chair, the family having claimed the black, leather sofa.

"He followed us but...this Arthur guy pulled him over and gave us enough time to drive away."

"Kesese, ja, Artie's a great cop, villing to help a buddy out vhen zhey're in trouble," he said with a nod and a small grin before his face turned serious and worried, "Und...you're...ok?"

Matthew smiled, leaning forward and placing his hand on the albino's. "Gil," he said squeezing his hand, "I'm fine. We all are."

His heart skipped a beat and a blush tinted his cheeks. It has been so long since I've seen Matthew really smile, Gil thought. He looked away, scratching the back of his neck and clutching Matthew's hand tightly. "So...zhese are your kids...?"

"O-Oh, yes!" the blonde squeaked smiling and blushing with excitement, "I should introduce them, right?"

"Ja, it vould be nice to put faces to names."

"Right!" Matthew said like the albino had never spoken. This cause his oldest kids to tense and look at Gilbert wearily, but he simply rested his elbows on his knees, eyes glittering in amusement. "My oldest are Ashton and Joelle at ten and eight, the other two are Nala, who's three, and Vincent at six."

"And who are you?" Ashton demanded crossing his arms and glaring.

"Yeah, we've never seen Mama with you!" Joelle added.

"Joelle, Ashton!" he scowled glaring slightly at his children, "How can you be so rude? After everything-?"

"Vӧgelchen, it's alright," Gilbert said squeezing his hand, "Zhey're bound to be suspicious. Guys, I'm Gilbert ze Awesome und your Mama has been my friend for a long time-."

"The reason why you haven't met him is because Francois didn't like him," the blonde continued looking at Gilbert thankfully, "He has been working very hard for a very long time to get us this house. We're going to be living with him and he's going to protect us and take care of us."

"...Mama, I don't think this is a good idea..." Ashton said still glaring at the albino.

"Yeah, he could hurt you like Papa!" Joelle exclaimed obviously upset at the thought.

"He looks funny," Vincent commented sipping his hot chocolate.

Nala giggled, pointing at Matthew's hair, "Bird!"

"What-?" Matthew looked up to see a yellow bird in his hair, looking down at him.

"O-Oh, sorry Vӧgelchen," the older male blushed, "Zhat's Gilbird, who I've told you about. He has no manners." Placing his fingers in his mouth, he whistled. Gilbird's head perked up and he left Matthew's hair, immediately nose diving into the albino's white locks.

"When did you get Gilbird again?" Matthew giggled.

"Not too long ago. I found him on ze side valk und nourished him back to health. Now he von't leave me alone."

"So instead of being 'the crazy cat lady' you're 'the crazy bird lady'?"

"Zhat's right und don't you forget it!"

The younger male laughed, covering his mouth with his hand and blushing.

"Well...it's getting pretty late," Matthew said at last, "Gilbert, do you mind showing us the bedrooms?"

"Oh, ja, sure!" Gilbert said getting to his feet and walking to the stairs. He walked to the room at the end of the hallway, waiting for the other's to catch up. "Zhis is ze kids' room," he said opening the door. The carpet was cream and the walls were pale yellow, dark blue, Vandring Uggla curtains covered the window and the furniture was dark wood. There was a black-brown, Sunvik bed with Rymbas bedding and a white colored quilt to the left by the window, another bed that matched the first with green/brown, Vandring Räv bedding and a dark green colored quilt, various toys and toy boxes, a black-brown dresser next to the closet and wicker, folding closet doors. "Zhis is just the boys' room, the girls' is across the hall."

"_Gilbert_," Matthew breathed as his children shuffled in to explore their new room, "Oh, Gil, it's lovely! You didn't have to-."

"Ja, I did," he said smiling and placing a gentle hand in the center of Matthew's back, "Zhis...vill be difficult for zhem; I vant zhem to be as comfortable as possible. Plus, I know a guy zhat vorks for IKEA so he got me all zhis stuff for half off."

The blonde beamed, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him into a hug. "Merci, Gilbert, you're such a good friend, this means _so much!_"

His arms immediately curled around Matthew's waist, holding him gently. "I-It's no problem, Birdie," the older male blushed looking around nervously.

"Mama? _MAMA!_" They jumped apart, realizing they had unintentionally squished Nala between them.

"S-Sorry, kiddo..." Gilbert said nervously.

The three year old pouted pointing a chubby finger at him, "I no kiddo, you a kiddo!"

An exaggerated gasp of mock horror fell from Gilbert's lips as he placed a hand over his heart. "Am _not_!" he said removing the hand from his chest in order to poke Nala's chest, "You. Are. Ze. Kiddo!"

"_No_!" Nala insisted copying the action and poking the albino's chest with all of her might, "You. Are!"

"Now, now, children," the Canadian said with a small smile, "no need to fight."

"_Hey!_" Gilbert whined pouting and poking the smaller male's cheek, "I" -_poke_ -"am not" -_poke_ -"a kid."

"You're not helping your case, hon," he said, smirking, as he jabbed the albino's stomach. Dramatically, Gilbert clutched his stomach and collapsed on the ground.

"I'm dead," Gilbert stated his arm covering his eyes.

Nala and Matthew giggled, the toddler struggling in Matthew's arms. "Down, Mama!" she whined kicking her legs, stubby fingers pushing against Matthew's chest. With a small smile, he set Nala on the ground and watched as she made her way over to Gilbert. She banged her hands on his stomach -making him "oomf!" -and chest, giggling. "I win! I win!" Nala sang collapsing on the albino man's chest and giggling.

"Oh, nein, you don't!" he said sitting up and scooping Nala up in his left arm, tickling her ribs with his right hand, "I am a monster! You can't beat me!"

Matthew smiled, Nala's unrestrained fits of giggles music to his ears. He looked over at his other three children, seeing matching looks of confusion and weariness on their faces. The blonde really, _really_ wanted them to get along with Gil -after all, he was a good roll model, now, definitely not like he was in high school. Plus, Gilbert was kinda-sorta his best friend. Looking around, Matthew saw a foam sword and shield lying in a box filled with toys; he picked them up, smiling, and handed them to Joelle and Vincent. "Why don't you save Princess Nala from the evil monster?" Matthew suggested with a playful smile, "You're the only ones that can defeat him, brave knights~!"

Giggling and laughing, Joelle took the shield while Vincent took the red and green foam sword. They charged at Gilbert with a loud battle cry, big smiles on their faces. Gilbert grinned, half heartedly trying to fight them off while holding onto Nala. "You'll never get me alive!" the Prussian howled, "Kesesese!"

Matthew muffled his laughter with his hand, feeling a shifting by his leg. He looked down, seeing Ashton sucking on the side of his thumb -a nervous habit -with his left hand fisted in the the loose fabric of Matthew's t-shirt, by his hip. "Mon cher, why don't you go play?" the short male asked running his hand through Ashton's short blonde hair lovingly, "Don't you want to?"

Shaking his head shyly, Ashton looked up at his "mama" out of the corner of his eye. "Non, Mama," he said shaking his head and looking at his brother and sister attacking the strange man, "I just wanna sleep, Mama..."

"Oh...Oh, right!" Matthew said clapping his hands together to gain his children's attention, "Come on guys, it's bed time!"

Vincent, Nala, Joelle and..._Gilbert_ all "awwwwwwwed" in disappointment. "But...ve...ve vere playing..." the adult said sound heart broken.

"It's bedtime," Mattew said crossing his arms firmly. He had entered "Mom Mode".

"Five more minutes...?" he asked making puppy dog eyes and sticking out his bottom lip.

"No."

"Mattie~, pl-!"

"No."

"...Birdie-?"

"_No_."

"...Vӧg-?"

"_No_, now go clean up downstairs while I get them in their pjs." Gilbert threw his head back, groaning like a teenager, before wiggling away from the kids and grumpily leaving the room. The blonde smiled softly before digging in his kids' backpacks for their pajamas. _Speaking of which, they could really use a good cleaning._

"Mama, there's pajamas in the drawers!" Joelle called from the room she and Nala would be sleeping in.

"Wha...?" he mumbled stuffing their clothes back in the book bags; the blonde stood, going to the dresser and finding four pairs of new pajamas and a dozen pairs of socks all paired up and folded. Matthew blinked in shock, mouth hanging open. "Oh my...he shouldn't have..." Matthew breathed as his eyes started to water, he squeezed his eyelids shut hastily. It was too much, Gilbert had done so much and too much for them.

"Mama?" Vincent said tugging on the hem of the Canadian's shirt, "Mama, are you sad?"

Taking a deep, shaky, calming breath, Matthew shook his head and opened his eyes. "N-Non...I'm just really happy," he said with a soft smile, giving Vincent reassurance by petting his hair, "Come on, let's put these on for now." He handed a pair of Superman pajamas to Ashton, knowing he could dress by himself, before taking out a pair of green footie pajamas, made to look like a dinosaur minus the tail. Matthew helped Vincent out of his shirt, the little boy always managed to get himself snarled up when he was alone, but left him to put on the dinosaur pajamas on his own -just hoping he wouldn't get himself caught on the vertical zipper.

Instead, Matthew walked across the hall to his daughters' room, going to help Nala with her pajamas. The room was painted purple with the cream carpet that seemed to be in all the bedrooms and pink, Festlig curtains on the window; on the wall that the door was on was gray-brown colored dresser, on the right wall was a grey-brown toddler bed with pink, Naturkär bedding and light blue colored quilt, on the left wall a gray-brown Sunvik bed with multicolored, Vitaminer Hjärta bedding and hot pink quilt and the wicker, folding doors of their closet and there were also various dolls, toys and a fancy dollhouse that looked like a castle.

"Mama, look~!" Joelle exclaimed holding her arms out at her sides and spinning around; her hair was down and she wore a pink, cotton nightgown with a high, white collar that had lace at the end and puffy sleeves that seemed a bit too long, "Mama, don't I look pretty?"

"Beautiful, mon cher," he said running his fingers through her hair, "Can you go brush your hair while I help Nala?"

"Oui~!" she hummed skipping over to the dresser and grabbing the brush -one Gilbert had gotten along with all the rest -she began to brush out her hair. At the same time, Matthew helped Nala remove her clothes, grabbing a pink, floor length night gown with short, puffy sleeves and the Disney princesses on the front.

_He really is too sweet_, Matthew thought as he got Nala ready for bed, _if he's not careful, the kids' will end up falling for him...what will they do, then, when Gilbert falls in love and can no longer be their father figure?_

~oOo~

Gilbert put the dirty laundry in the washing machine, dishes clean and put away in their respective cabinets and drawers. He wasn't a clean freak by any means -that was his brother's job -but he still saw no point in having his house a pig sty. Gripping the sides of the washing machine, Gilbert bowed his head and sighed. _This is going to be harder than I thought..._ The albino was finding it so hard to keep himself from showing Matthew his true feelings; all Gilbert wanted to do was scoop the blonde up and _love_ him! Not in a sick, gross way either! He wanted to cuddle Matthew, press chaste kisses on his eyelids, nose and lips before bed. He wanted to hug him from behind, wash dishes with him, cook for and with him. _Make love_ to him!

_And his kids...mein gott, his kids!_ They were fun, shy, intelligent, Gilbert found himself wanting to be a father to them, a role model. _But I can't...they literally just got away from their abusive father. Besides, Mattie will fall in love with someone eventually._ The thought made his heart hurt as he sighed, moving away from the washing machine and walking up cement steps, leaving the half finished -not really -basement. At the same time Gilbert was walking up the stairs, Matthew was coming down from the second floor. "How vere zhey?" he asked as they collapsed on the couch, in sync.

"Went right to sleep," he said with a thankful sigh, "Dishes done and all that?"

"Ja, laundry's in now."

They sat comfortably for a moment, hearing nothing but each other's breathing and the ticking of the wall clock. After a few minutes, Matthew sighed and rested his head against Gilbert's shoulder, "...I'm really tired..."

"I'll show you your room." Gilbert said, quickly standing up and helping the blonde to his feet; enjoying the feeling of Matthew's hand in his, the albino led him up the narrow stairs and turned left, opposite the kids' rooms and after the door to the bathroom. It was the only door left and all the way at the end of the hall; Gilbert pushed it open with his free hand and tugged the smaller male inside the room. The room was painted like the color of red wine, white curtains over the window on the right wall and the window on the wall across from the door, cream carpeting once again making an appearance and furniture painted white; on the wall the door was on was a white dresser with red knobs, on the right wall was a white vanity table with a mirror and a chair with brown, velvet padding, on the wall across from the door was a white, four post bed with white and brown Lyckoax bedding, white night tables on either side of the bed each with an antique lamp with a porcelain base and, on the left wall, were doors that led to a closet and the master bathroom. It was warm, _cozy_, and Matthew gaped at it.

"G-Gil, no-non..." he squeaked spinning around to face the softly smiling albino, "This is your bedroom, isn't it? I-I can't-!"

"Ja, you can und you vill," Gilbert chuckled grabbing Matthew's hand and squeezing it, "You deserve zhis, so sleep." He kissed the blonde's forehead, like he used to when they were teens, before saying a final "Gute nacht", turning around, shutting the bedroom door and going back to the first floor. Gilbert grabbed a pillow, laying on the sofa and pulling the white blanket on the back of the sofa over his body, preparing to watch a little TV before putting the clothes in the dryer, changing into pajamas and sleeping on the couch.

Matthew watched the albino leave, chewing on his bottom lip. "That man is just so _stubborn_!" he huffed to himself, running a hand through his hair in frustration as he went to the dresser. Pulling open a drawer, he found a bunch of basketball shorts and too big t-shirts that had, at one point, been Gilbert's. With a snort, the blonde pulled off his damp clothes and put on a pair of baggy, silver shorts and a baggy, black t-shirt; bringing it to his nose, Matthew smelled the lingering scent of the older male's cologne, detergent and deodorant. He smiled, the familiar, unchanging scent of _Gilbert_ calming nerves he didn't know were strung. "It's going to be ok," Matthew whispered to himself, inhaling more of the scent and pulling a chunk of the neck of the t-shirt into his mouth, sucking on it -something he always did when trying to calm himself, "We're with Gil, now, and he'd _never hurt us_...he's the most protective person I know...other than Lovino...but I don't think he counts." With that settled in his mind, Matthew turned off the light, went over to the bed, slipped under the duvet and drifted off to sleep.

~oOo~

_"You zhink you can cheat on moi, bitch?" Nails dug into the skin of his hips, drawing blood and digging deeper. "Dois-je vous rappeler que vous appartenez à moi?" **(Do I have to remind you that you belong to me?)**_

_"I-I wasn't cheating-."** Slap.**_

_"Don't lie to moi, fag!" Francois snapped, spittle falling from his lips as his nails clawed down the side of Matthew's hips to his thighs, "W'at did 'e do, huh? Did he make you feel like you were worzh somezhing?"_

_"I-I -He -**AH! NO!**" Francois' teeth dug into his neck, drawing more blood and making his body tremble in fear, writhe and wiggle in pain._

_"W'at did 'e do? Did 'e tell you 'ow much 'e loved you?" Sour alcohol breath smothered him, teeth chomping down on his neck and stomach like a shark until he was covered in bites, bruises and blood. "Did 'e tell you 'ow **pretty** you were? 'ow pretty petite Matthieu was wizh 'is legs spread wide like a w'ore's."_

_"S-Stop it...**please**," he sobbed tears and desperation on his cheeks, "Y-You know I o-only love yo-you." In truth, Matthew did cheat. He had gone to a bar, seduced a drunk, red headed Scot and let himself be fucked in a cheap motel. The sex had been nearly painless but not quite, sloppy and filled with lust. It was so easy to pretend he was a normal, unattached young man with no kids or abusive boyfriend. He had let himself fantasize as the Scot -whose was too unimportant for Matthew to remember -called him "sexy", "hot", "so fuckin' good" and "by God, yer so fuckin' tight" between grunts. There was no love, only escape._

_But Francois didn't know that. The Frenchman was talking about a delusion. He was drunk. "Did you cover up your stretch marks, ugly pig? Or did you fuck wizh every single light off zo 'e wouldn't 'ave to look at ze 'orrid zhings?" He winced, always self conscious about his stretch marks, "Or was 'e not able to feel zhem? Notice zhem?" He was too drunk. "Zhat eez ok zhough, you cheating slut, I'll give you even more stretch marks zo no one will ever want you~!" _

_His eyes widened in horror, "N-Non! Francois, we can't afford another-!"_

_"Shut up!" Matthew's hair was yanked, throwing him from his back to his stomach, hair gripped and face pushed into a pillow. His protests and sobs were muffled; Francois' right arm wrapped around his waist and yanking his ass up in the air, he shoved in with no condom, no lube, no preparation. It burned and **burned**, Matthew screaming bloody murder the whole time. _

**_PAIN! PAIN! IT HURTS! GET! IT! OUT! IT'S TEARING! OH GOD! BLOOD! IT'S EVERYWHERE! WHY WON'T IT GO AWAY-?!_**

_:End of Dream_

Matthew shot up, mouth open in a scream, and strands of hair sticking to his sweaty face and neck. His whole body trembled, the terrible nightmare a snippet of memory that made his heart beat rapidly and breathing difficult. A scent, so comforting and familiar, caught his nose, and he looked down at the t-shirt he was wearing and the duvet around his hips and legs. _Gilbert...I'm...I'm with Gil_, he remembered, _he'll protect me...I...I need Gil..._ Standing on shaky legs, Matthew walked stiffly -practically hobbled -to the bedroom door and opened it. He opened it just in time to see Gilbert, who had been shocked awake by Matthew's screams, make it up to the second floor.

"M-Mattie," the albino panted, having obviously run, "are" -_pant, pant_ -"you oh" -_pant, gulp_ -"o-ok?"

He shook his head, arms hugging himself. "N-Non...Gil...dr-dream -_oh God_!" Breaking down into tears -loud, gut wrenching sobs -the blonde flung himself at Gilbert, who embraced him protectively and without complaint.

"It's ok, Vӧgelchen," Gilbert murmured into the blonde's hair, rubbing his hands soothingly up and down his spine, "I got you."

"G-G-Gil, don't leave me, please," the smaller male murmured burying his head in Gilbert's chest and fisting his hands in the wife beater -Matthew almost laughed at how ridiculous that name was and how ironic it was -the albino was wearing, "I can't be alone...p-pl-please stay with me..._please_."

"You don't have to beg me, Birdie, of course I vill stay vizh you," he said smoothing Matthew's hair away from his face; Gilbert wrapped the younger male's arms around his neck, slipping his arm underneath his knees and lifting him in the air, carrying him into the bedroom and laying the blonde down on the bed. Matthew waited on bated breath, eyes wide and his body propped up on his elbows as he watched the albino go to the left side of the bed and slide beneath the covers; he cuddled up next to the albino, placing his head on Gilbert's shoulder and fisting his right hand in his tank top, right above Gilbert's heart. "Go to sleep, now," the older man cooed his right arm slipping underneath Matthew's body, cradling him, and his left hand cover the hand Matthew had above the albino's heart, "I vill be here vhen you vake up. "

And sleep Matthew did.

._._._.

Ashton laid in his new bed, in his new home, his little brother sleeping not far from him. The dark silhouettes of the toys in his room seemed like monsters to him and Ashton gulped, looking over at the quietly sleeping Vincent who was a simple lump underneath his fox duvet that was on the Vandring Räv, IKEA bedding. He looked down at his own bedding, small, slim fingers gently tracing the spaceship and spaceman on his. All he wanted to do was go home, just without his Papa. Ashton didn't like Papa, he was mean to Mama and made Mama cry and scream, which Ashton knew was wrong despite how young he was. He wanted to be Mama's hero and protect him from all the bad monsters.

He didn't trust Gilbert to protect his Mama, he didn't trust Gilbert to protect his brother and sisters from Papa because he _knew_ Papa would try and find them. Find them and _hurt_ them because Papa was a _bad_, _bitter_ man. The child heard his Mama's screams, wet sounding with tears, and knew that one of two things was happening: either Mama was having a nightmare or Gilbert was hurting Mama. He didn't trust that man around his nice Mama who always smiled and kissed his scrapped knees with no thought to his own boo-boos that were a lot worse then a scrapped knee. Without hesitating, Ashton kicked off his covers and opened the door to his bedroom.

When he opened the door, he saw Joelle poking her head out of her room, rubbing sleep from her eyes and drool from the side of her face; these things, as well as, the fact that the right side of her hair was matted told Ashton that his sister had been asleep and had been scared awake by their Mama's screams. "Ash?" she grumbled, looking at him fearfully, "That's Mama, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Just stay in your room, Jo," the older brother said, "I'll go find out what's wrong." Joelle nodded, going back in her room and leaving the investigating to her brother, if Ashton needed her, he'd go get her.

Ashton walked down the hall quietly, approaching the end of the hallway just in time to see Gilbert running up the stairs, looking half asleep, baffled and horrified. He allowed himself to breathe a small sigh of relief; at least his Mama wasn't be _physically_ hurt. Staying silent, he watched Gilbert get to the top of the stairs just as Matthew walked stiffly from his bedroom.

"M-Mattie," Gilbert panted, "are" -_pant, pant_ -"you oh" -_pant, gulp_ -"o-ok?"

"N-Non...Gil...dr-dream -_oh God_!"

His eyes widened in shock as his Mama began to openly sob -oblivious of Ashton's presence -and fling himself at Gilbert. He was even more shocked when Gilbert held his Mama gently, soothing him as he whispered reassurances and sweet nothings. Ashton wanted to hit Gilbert, beat him up, especially when the strange man picked his Mama up like a hero would with the damsel in distress -or a bride -and carrying him to his bedroom. And not come out. Gilbert was not Mama's hero, _he_ was! Ashton was Matthew's hero, he was there every time Papa beat him while Gilbert was no where to be seen! Gilbert _never_ helped Mama walk after he was raped, _never_ helped Mama get disinfectant for his injuries, _never_ helped Mama when he was pregnant with Joelle or Vincent or Nala! Gilbert _never_ helped! Ashton was Mama's hero, that-that _stupid_ _albino_ couldn't replace him! Mama _loved_ him! He-He...

With a trembling lip and blurry eyes, Ashton slowly walked back down the hall to the new room he couldn't sleep in, in the new room he didn't want.

"Ash, is Mama ok?"

Slowly, he turned his head to look at his sister, her eyes big and doe like with worry and fear. "Oui...he's fine." _Why can't I be Mama's hero? Why can Mama trust Gilbert and not me?_

The toys in his room still looked like monsters in the dark.

* * *

**PHEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW I'M DONE**

**Anyway, the only new character in here is Gilbert and I'm sure you all know who he is ;)**

**I hoped you enjoyed this (as much as you could) and that whatever grammatical errors in here don't make the story COMPLETELY impossible to read**

_**REVIEW**_  
_**REVIEW**_  
_**REVIEW**_  
_**REVIEW**_  
_**REVIEW**_  
_**REVIEW**_

**Any questions, leave them in the _REVIEW _section~!**

**LOVE,**

**~kitty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait~!**

**Please review, and I hope you like this. Also, please excuse any spelling/grammar errors, or errors in any of the language translations.**

_**Warnings: fluff, awkwardness, yaoi, slight drama, maybe some humor in the beginning? (idk what humor is...), grammar errors because i rushed...**_

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

"Where eez your Mama sleeping?"

"In there."

Gilbert squeezed his eyes shut, tightening his hold on the blonde and snuggling his face into the curve of Matthew's neck. The Canadian hummed contently in his sleep, face burying farther into Gilbert's chest; apparently not minding that while his right arm was thrown over Gilbert's waist, the other arm smooshed between them.

"Gilbert's in there, too."

"Oh? Et why eez zhat?"

"Mama had a nightmare."

Gilbert was comfortable like he was, already falling back to sleep as he ignored the voices out side his door and concentrated on how Matthew's heart beat against his.

"Listen, mon petits, I 'ave a plan."

After a few murmurs that seemed very distant, the door creaked open which Gilbert barely registered. Soon, though, Gilbert regretted it when a heavy weight slammed into his body, followed by shrieks and giggles. The albino's eyes shot open as Matthew shot up into a sitting position. Matthew was surrounded by his giggling children, who had jumped on him, while Gilbert was being suffocated by Francis' body weight. "W-Wha...Francis?" the Canadian mumbled wrapping an arm around his four babies, rubbing sleep out of his eyes with his free hand.

Francis chuckled as Gilbert blinked up at him sleepily. He leaned forward, until his nose was nearly touching the albino's, and huskily -perversely -whispered, "_Bonjour_~." Gilbert's eyes widened and he screamed like a girl, violently rolling off the bed. Both men made noises of pain, Gilbert the first to recollect himself as he kicked the Frenchman away from himself.

"Francis, vhat are you doing?! Vhat's _vrong_ vizh you?!"

"Mon ami, you are zo cruel to moi," Francis whined and pouted, "and after mon lapin et I 'ave decided to make you breakfast-!"

"V-Vait...Arzhur _Kirkland_ is in mein kitchen?!"

"Hold on, Arthur _Kirkland_ was the police officer...?" an excited nod from Francis and a grim look from Gilbert was all the answer the Canadian needed; Matthew paled, "Oh, mon dieu!" Gilbert scrambled to his feet and raced down the stairs, Matthew -gently shoving his children off his person and onto the bed -hurried after him.

"W-Wait, mon amis!" Francis went unheard as the other two ran down the stairs, not wanting Arthur to burn down the house.

When the two adults skidded into the kitchen they saw Arthur at the stove. "Nein! My house von't burn down today!" Gilbert shouted wrapping his arms around the Brit's waist and throwing him away from the stove.

"Gilbert, what the bloody-?!"

"You STUPID, POTATO EATING, ALBINO _BASTARD_! WHAT THE _HELL_ IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Gilbert and Matthew looked up at a fuming Lovino who was standing beside Antonio, the Spaniard busy with cutting tomatoes. Lovino's face matched the color of the red fruits, his eyes darting angrily between the tea kettle laying in a puddle of water and Gilbert's shocked face. "_Well_?! I'm not cleaning this shit up!"

"Lovi, mi amor, you must calm down," Antonio scolded lightly, brushing his knuckles against his fiance's burning cheek, "you'll wake the baby if-." As if to cement his statement, a high pitched cry erupted through the house, startling everyone not in the kitchen.

"Goddamn it," Lovino hissed running a hand through his hair and turning to go fetch his one year old. He froze when his gaze landed on an equally shocked Matthew. "_Mattie_..." the Italian breathed, a soft and relieved smile on his face, "you're ok...I was -I was worried that...that Francis failed-."

"I'm alright," he said uneasily, his eyes wandering to Gilbert who was cleaning up the water with paper towels. Arthur was grumbling to himself as he refilled the metal tea kettle.

"We'll talk later...I have to-."

"I understand." Matthew allowed Lovino to slip by, sitting at the long kitchen table and watching Gil finish wiping up the water as Antonio added the chopped up tomatoes to the eggs on the stove. "So, Antonio you and Lovino are...?"

"Not married. _Yet_," he said with a cheerful smile, "We decided to put it on hold so we can better provide for the baby."

"Because zhey had sex _so much_ zhat Lovi got knocked up _immediately_."

Antonio laughed, although he blushed some, and shoved the chuckling albino playfully. Their laughter was infectious, even Arthur found himself grinning and Matthew choked on his giggles.

"I heard that, bastardo!" the Italian snapped walking into the kitchen, a child on his hip and Matthew's kids -as well as Francis -swarming in behind him. Lovino's face was bright red in anger and embarrassment, matching his son's face, which was red from sleep and crying.

"Mis tomates~!" Antonio sang leaving his post at the stove to wrap his arms around his family.

"_Ugh_! Get back to cooking!" he snapped pushing at Antonio's face, "_Go_ before Arthur decides to touch it!" It was like a switch was thrown, Antonio taking his son in his arm and hurrying back to the food. Arthur glared as Francis cooed over him and Gilbert refilled the tea kettle.

"Mama, look! Uncle Francis bought us new clothes!" Joelle said sitting next to Ashton, who sat in a chair across from Matthew. Ashton wore an orange Pokemon t-shirt and denim, bermuda shorts while Joelle wore a denim skirt-all, rainbow polka dot tights, a bright, magenta polo and a green headband holding back her bangs.

"Oh, really?" he mumbled, "That was nice of him..."

"Eet was nozhing. Mon amour 'elped moi quite a bit~" Francis purred nuzzling the side of his lover's face and kiss his cheek, " 'e eez a very good tailor!"

Arthur murmured something -probably an insult -as he blushed' but, he let Francis take him over to the dinning table. The Frenchman sat next to Vincent -who was on Matthew's right -and pulled Arthur into his lap with a gentle peck to the Brit's nose.

"_Ewwww_!" the kids whined; Nala, who was in Matthew's lap, hid her face in his neck while Vincent his his face in Matthew's chest.

"Ja, _ew_, get a room!" Gilbert practically begged, bringing two cups of tea for Matthew and Arthur.

"Oh, grow up!" the Brit snapped sipping his tea, glaring at Gilbert as the albino sat at the head of the table, between Matthew and Ashton. "You're such _a child!_"

As if to prove the Brit's point, Gilbert pushed up his nose to look like a pig snout and stuck out his tongue; everyone -minus Ashton, Lovino and Arthur -laughed and Arthur just rolled his eyes. "Make me!"

"...would you like to come to our place Wednesday for din-?"

"_Nein_! I'm not going to fall for zhat again!"

"Zee, Angleterre? 'e eez not as stupid as he looks."

"_Vhat_-?!"

"_Children_," Matthew said with a maternal tone and mocking eyes, "settle down, please, breakfast is ready."

"That's right! Listen to Mattie, idiot!" Lovino snapped slapping the back of the albino's head, "Antonio worked hard, so eat it!"

"Duh..." the Prussian muttered rubbing the sore spot where Lovino had hit him, "Toni's food is awesome!"

"You flatter me, Gil," he chuckled setting down plates filled with food in front of everyone. When the Spaniard carried plates over for Lovino and him, he kissed the side of the Italian's head. "Ramos, make sure Madre behaves~."

"Ramos?" Matthew said with a congratulatory smile, casually lifting his left hand to run his fingers through Gilbert's fluffy, white hair and massaging the spot Lovino had hit.

"Si, mi tomate thought it was a good name for a boy," Antonio said with a happy smile. The smile was for two reasons. The first being he was always happy when talking about the hot blooded Italian man he loved and his son who had his happy go lucky attitude but Lovino's powerful lungs. The second -and most of the reason behind his smile...currently -reason, was he enjoyed watching the two interact; it was obvious how much they _cared_ and _loved_ one another but were so _oblivious_ about how the other felt. Antonio and Francis helped their albino friend realize how he felt almost immediately after graduating high school. And Matthew...well, Antonio was positive that the Canadian just hadn't realized what he was feeling was _true love_; it may take a while, Matthew _did_ just get out of an abusive relationship, but the Spaniard was confident that the realization would slam into Matthew like a ton of bricks.

"It's a lovely name," he agreed as Gilbert leaned into the Canadian's touches, like a cat, Matthew eating with his other hand; Nala was in his lap and sharing a plate with her "mama", "very strong and Spanish sounding."

The adults laughed -gaining confused and intrigued looks from the five children in the room, but it was soon broken by Arthur's indignant screech. "Lord, Francis, how long has it been since your last shave?!"

"Zhree days ago?"

"Are you serious? Francis, you're scratching up my face!" he snapped rubbing the red soreness of beard-burn that was on his cheeks and neck. It was obvious that the Frenchman had been nuzzling Arthur's neck and face pretty intensely.

"Aw~ but...I zhought you liked mon stubble?" the older man said pressing kisses along the red marks, very likely just making it worse. "I zhought you zaid eet made moi look sexy~" Matthew heard Francis whisper. Arthur blushed and Matthew remembered a time he had thought and acted similarly. Back when he and Francois had been in love, he remembered he loved the tender feeling of beard burn on his face, stomach and his inner thighs. Now, though, all it brought back was painful memories of -_no_. Matthew refused to think about if for any longer. It was time for him to move on.

"So, I vas zhinking ve all could go to ze park," Gilbert said increasingly uncomfortable with the jealousy he was feeling at Arthur's and Francis' display, "It's in valking distance und I know Antonio has a spare stroller for Nala-."

"I don't need a stroller!" Nala interrupted indignantly, "You do!"

Before Matthew could scold her for being rude and interrupting the albino, Gilbert had cut in. "_Nu-uh_, you do!"

"No way!"

"Yes vay!"

"_No_!"

Gilbert and Nala stared at each other with narrowed eyes, face inches away in what appeared to be a face off. Finally, a grin stretched across Gilbert's face and he blew a raspberry on Nala's cheek. This caused the little girl to squeal and giggle, hiding her face in Matthew's neck. "Ha! I vin!" the albino cheered fist pumping, "You get ze stroller!"

"No fair!" Nala whined looking up at her "mother" with big, puppy dog eyes, "Mama, he cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Three!" Nala, Matthew and Gilbert looked over to Lovino, but the one who had spoken was a very proud looking Ramos. He had brown-black, wavy hair cut short and big, emerald eyes -he also had a curl but let's not get into that -wearing a blue, Italian soccer jersey and black shorts. "You're so smart," Antonio praised his son with a big grin, ruffling the boy's head -avoiding the curl since he knew the dangers, "who taught you your numbers?"

"Madre and Gil!"

"Is Gil you and madre's best friend?"

"Si!" Ramos squealed, "Bestest friends!"

Francis, Arthur, Lovino, Antonio and Gilbert found this highly amusing. The kids didn't understand and Matthew could only feel..._different_. Was it..._jealousy_? It was a very real possibility; here they were, people he had drifted from after high school, living their lives and moving forward as Matthew slowly descended into Hell and madness. Something deep inside him contradicted that, however, as he saw Gilbert and Lovino laughing together, the affection in the Italian's eyes as he looked at Antonio. The jealousy Matthew felt was more specific, he knew but didn't want to admit it. Lovino and Gil had the chance to grow closer as friends, while Matthew didn't get that luxury; Francois didn't allow him to have a social life and, while he _did _manage to continue his friendship with Gilbert discretely, it wasn't the same. He wasn't able to spend time with Gil, go out for coffee, go shopping, have night long movie nights, talk and joke into the early hours of the morning about nothing of true importance. Matthew felt their friendship dangling over a large, pitch black chasm of the unknown; it was fragile and, while they had been friends for eleven years, it felt frighteningly, thrillingly new.

After breakfast, Lovino gave the Canadian a canvas bag full of new clothes; they fit Matthew perfectly, Lovino somehow correctly factoring in the two inches Matthew had grown since they last saw each other, the baby weight still clinging to Matthew's ass, thighs and stomach, not to mention that -_somehow_ -Matthew's hips had gotten bigger. He dressed warmly since the fall weather had started changing from warm, crisp to -slowly -frigid; he wore plain jeans that clung snuggly to his legs and backside, red canvas sneakers, a white t-shirt, a red zip up hoodie and a brown wind breaker. Matthew, Lovino and Arthur made sure that the kids were all warm in their thick jackets as they walked to the park. The park was only three blocks away but they brought two strollers in case.

The park had a medium sized grass area dotted with oak, maple and cherry trees, a fenced in pond reserved for geese, ducks and fish, a barren fountain -sprinkler thing usually on in the summer, picnic tables, park benches and a large play ground. The sky was covered in steel grey clouds, making everything seem gloomy and it was only slightly windy. Matthew was surprised that there was anyone _at_ the park -five couples sitting at tables or on benches -as the kids scurried off to play with the other fifteen or so kids. Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his coat, Matthew smiled; he was glad his children already seemed so much happier. Antonio, Francis, Arthur -who was dragged by Francis -and Gilbert followed the kids, running around and playing like children.

"They're amazing, aren't they?" Lovino said appearing at the blonde's side and making him jump. Both young men were watching the BTT run amok, Arthur having gone his own way with Ashton. The Italian looked at Antonio with gentle eyes, and, as he looked over at Gilbert, his eyes softened even more -if that was possible.

"Yeah..."

"He would make a great father," he sighed looked at Matthew pointedly, but the Canadian was oblivious, "Gilbert."

"Oui..." the blonde murmured, hands balling into fists in his warm pockets; he did not like the jealousy and regret making his heart twist -guilt was there, too, but it would only depress Matthew if he acknowledged it, "he would."

"It's remarkable, isn't it? How much we've all changed," Lovino said in a quiet, dreamy tone, shuffling to stand closer to Matthew and combine their body heat. "Francis -a drug addicted, alcoholic whore -sober for ten and a half years. Antonio and Arthur -ex rival thieves that tolerate each other for Francis' sake, Gilbert -a hitman turned softie and-."

"You, with a child and a fiance," Matthew grinned, "How long have you been retired from 'the family'?"

"Five years," he laughed, "Now I'm a house wife. It's terribly ironic, really."

"Oui, Don Romano." It seemed ridiculous, now, and they laughed. Lovino had been leader of the Vargas family mafia, inheriting it from his grandfather when the old man died in a drive by shooting -since his brother was too innocent and spineless -and running it throughout his high school and college years until five years ago, when he retired and passed his title and the business to his cousin.

"You know...Mattie...I didn't want to leave," Lovino said suddenly serious; a burst of cold air caused both men to shiver, Matthew flipped up the hood to his hoodie and Lovino clutched the collar/opening of his green jacket shut at his neck as he looked at Matthew regretfully. "I knew something was going on but...the Machado family...I-."

"I'm not mad, Lovi," he said with a small, bitter, understanding smile, "You were going to be killed and I hate the thought of you getting hurt because of me."

"that's in the past now, si? We can only move forward," the Italian agreed with a curt nod.

A screech of "_Madre_!" caused the two men's heads to shoot up, bodies tensing. Quickly, they walked over to where the yell had come from. Nala stood in front of Ramos, brandishing a large stick at Antonio. "Go away monster!" Nala commanded, "I'm the brave knight!"

"Says who, niña?"

"Gil! And-And I'm no nee-na! I'm a Nala!"

Lovino relaxed, crossing his arms and leaning against the playset as he chuckled. "Oh, no! Not the torro!" he exclaimed in fake shock. Antonio looked over his shoulder, his hands by his head like horns, as he winked and snorted -like an actual bull.

"Mio Dio, what a bonito chico," Antonio said turning to face the Italian, "will you be my husband, chico?"

Matthew stepped to the side, watching in fascination at the game of "Bull" the Vargas-Carriedo family often played. This was part of it.

"_Pft_, of course not!" Lovino scoffed with a toss of his head and a playful scowl, "Why would I marry a bull?"

"You leave me no choice, then," he said with a dramatic sigh, "I'll have to make y-."

"If you do, I'll tell a Teutonic Knight on you!" their son shouted with a proud little smile.

"Huh?"

"Que?"

"Yeah, we'll tell on you!" Nala said with her hands on her hips, "He'll beat you up!"

"Who-?" Antonio's words were cut off by a battle cry.

Matthew's eyes shot up in time to see Gilbert launching himself off the roof of a playset. With the grace and skill of a cat, Gilbert landed on Antonio's back, pulling the Spaniard to the ground. As soon as Gilbert's feet left the surface of the roof, the Canadian's heart stopped -what if he fell? What if his neck was broken? What would Matthew _do_? -and only restarted once Gilbert was standing up; he was dusting dirt off his clothes but, otherwise, unharmed.

"Kesesesesese~! Ze Awesome Me has defeated ze big, bad bull!" Gilbert exclaimed, striking a "Captain Morgan" pose by placing his foot on top of Antonio's chest with his hands on his hips. The slightly older male played dead but it was obvious he was trying not to laugh. "Of course it vas vizh ze help of knights in training, Nala and Ramos!" With a hand motion from Gil, Ramos and Nala scurried over, placing their feet on the side of Antonio's head in order to copy Gilbert's pose. "Let's hear it for ze Teutonic Knights: _hip, hip_!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip, hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip, hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hi-!"

"Alright, that's enough," Lovino said pushing Gil and carefully setting the kids aside, "His face is the only good part of him and I don't want it bruised."

"Oh, mi tomate, so romantic," the Spaniard teased standing up and brushing dirt off his face and clothes.

"Shut up, idiota," he huffed, beginning to blush as Antonio placed his hands on Lovino's hips and pecked his pouting lips.

"_Ewwww_! Ramos exclaimed, "That's gross!"

"You're gross," his Spanish father easily replied before turning his smooches into full blown kisses -no tongue, though.

"Madre, Daddy said I'm gross!"

"It's ok," he said, pulling away just enough to wrap his arms around Antonio's neck and look into his eyes, "you go play and I'll put him in a time out."

"Ok! Let's go play with Francy, Nala!"

"Yay!" she giggled as they ran off.

"Vasn't zhat awesome, Birdie?" Gilbert asked brushing dirt off his knees.

"You could've gotten hurt..." he scolded lightly, smiling softly, and looked Gilbert over for injury as he helped brush off some dirt and mulch from Gilbert's jacket.

"Nah, I'm a professional."

"Professional Jungle Gym Jumper?"

"Exactly," the albino hummed, hugging Matthew around the waist and leading him away from the gross affections that were Lovino and Toni. "Uh, so, I've been meaning to ask, but -uhm -vhat do ve do now? Vhat's our next move?"

"Well," he said joining Gilbert on a park bench, "first, we place the kids in school and make sure they have supplies."

"Alright, zhat can be vhat ve do tomorrow."

"And I was...I was thinking I should get a part time job -if that's ok!"

"Ja, of course it is," Gilbert said with a reassuring smile, he placed his arm over Matthew's shoulders, drawing Matthew closer so they could share body heat, "Let's do zhat next veek zhough, hm? Zhen you can settle in und get used to the town."

"Yeah, that's fine," he said laying his head on Gilbert's shoulder, "Thank you, Gil."

"Any time."

~oOo~

Later that night, Matthew woke up screaming again. Sleepily, the older man ran in, asking Matthew if everything was alright. He shook his head "no" and he couldn't say a word, but that was ok; Gilbert didn't need an explanation as he walked over to his side of the bed. Getting the comfort he needed, Matthew was practically on top of Gilbert as he cuddled. Gilbert definitely didn't mind as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**PHEWWWWWWWWWWWW DONE!**

**OMG THAT TOOK FOREVER AND THERE'S PROBABLY SO MANY ERRORS! UGHHHH!**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Ramos (OC)**

**Lovino (Romano/South Italy)**

**Antonio (Spain)**

**Arthur (England)**

**Francis (France)**

**Matthew (Canada) **

**Gilbert (Prussia)**

**Vincent (Ontario)**

**Joelle (British Columbia)**

**Nala (Nunavut)**

**Ashton (Quebec)**

**Francois (mentioned) (2pFrance)**

* * *

**OK**

**DONE**

**REVIEW**

**I LOVE YOUUUUUUUU**

**~kitty**


End file.
